1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flip chip type semiconductor device, which is used for manufacturing an electoronic product, such as a compact semicoonductor package, a motherboard or the like. Also, the present invention relates to a production process for manufacturing such a flip-chip type semiconductor device. Further, the present invention relates to a production process for manufacturing an electronic product, such as a compact semiconductor package, a motherboard or the like, using the flip-chip type semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a representative conventional production method for manufacturing flip-chip type semiconductor devices, for example, a silicon wafer is prepared, and a surface of the silicon wafer is sectioned into a plurality of semiconductor chip areas by forming grid-like fine grooves (i.e. scribe lines) in the silicon wafer. Then, the silicon wafer is processed by various well-known methods such that each of the semiconductor chip areas is produced as a semiconductor chip or device. Subsequently, a plurality of conductive pads are formed and arranged on each of the semiconductor devices, and respective metal bumps may be bonded on the conductive pads, if necessary. Each of the metal bumps may be formed of solder or gold, and serves as an electrode terminal or lead. Thereafter, the silicon wafer is subjected to a dicing process in which the silicon wafer is cut along the grid-like grooves defining the semiconductor devices, so that the semiconductor devices are separated from each other.
The flip-chip type semiconductor device has been developed to meet the demands of higher performance, smaller and lighter size, and higher speed for a piece of electronic equipment. For example, the flip-chip type semiconductor device may be used to manufacture a compact semiconductor package, such as a BGA (ball grid array) type semiconductor package, a chip-on-chip type semiconductor package or the like.
In production of the BGA type semiconductor package, a wiring-board, usually called a package board or interposer, is prepared. The wiring board or interposer has a plurality of conductive pads arranged on a top surface thereof, and there is a mirror image relationship between the arrangement of the conductive pads of the interposer and the arrangement of the metal bumps of the flip-chip type semiconductor device. The interposer also has a plurality of conductive pads arranged on a bottom surface thereof, and a plurality of solder balls bonded to the conductive pads, with the solder balls forming the ball grid array (BGA). The flip-chip type semiconductor device is flipped over and mounted on the top surface of the interposer such that the metal bumps of the flip-chip type semiconductor device are bonded to the conductive pads on the top surface of the interposer to thereby establish electrical connections therebetween.
In production of the chip-on-chip semiconductor package, a semiconductor device, featuring a larger size than that of the flip-chip type semiconductor device, is prepared. The larger semiconductor device has a plurality of conductive pads arranged on a top surface thereof, and there is a mirror image relationship between the arrangement of the conductive pads of the larger semiconductor device and the arrangement of the metal bumps of the flip-chip type semiconductor device. The flip-chip type semiconductor device is flipped over and mounted on the top surface of the larger semiconductor device such that the metal bumps of the flip-chip type semiconductor device are bonded to the conductive pads of the larger semiconductor device to thereby establish electrical connections therebetween.
Further, the flip-chip type semiconductor device may be directly mounted on a motherboard for a piece of electronic equipment, such that the respective metal bumps of the flip-chip type semiconductor device are contacted with and bonded to conductive pads formed and arranged on the motherboard.
In any case, after the mounting of the flip-chip type semiconductor device, a resin-underfilling process must be carried out such that the space between the flip-chip type semiconductor device and the interposer, semiconductor device or motherboard is filled with a suitable resin, to thereby seal the arrangements of the metal bumps and conductive pads.
Conventionally, various resin-underfilling processes have been proposed, but it is very difficult to efficiently carry out the conventional resin-underfilling processes, as discussed in detail hereinafter, resulting in decline in productivity of the electronic products using the flip-chip type semiconductor devices. Also, in a recent tendency toward further miniaturizing the flip-chip type semiconductor devices, it is substantially impossible to efficiently carry out the conventional resin-underfilling processes.